l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Calisto (Velmont)
Summary Fluff Background Born in a small village in the Kingdom of Jade, Calisto have been raised by her father, after her mother die in child birth. Her father is a member of the The Blood-Etched, a criminal group that is under the control of the Oni. Unaware of his true master, Calisto father's accept an agreement that asked him a long business. During that time, Calisto have been watched over by another member of The Blood-Etched, Milian. Milian was the representative of the head, a contact to Calisto father. As he took care of the three years old girl, he took her at his sanctum and allowed an Oni to possess her, bringing it to the world. A few days later, while his father was coming back from his assignment, a group of adventurer came to the hide-out and killed everyone in Milian's Sanctum. Milian was away during that day, but Calisto father died. Iridia, a Kalashtar Psion decided to take care of Calisto . She tried to exorcise the Oni inside Calisto , but she was unable to do so. Unwilling to kill the girl, she decide to raise her and keep a mind lock on her mind so the Oni would be hidden in an hidden part of her mind. As she grow up, Iridia taught Calisto the art of mind. During her adolescence, she learn about the Oni living with her, the mind lock and as part of her training, how to control it. When she reached her majority, Iridia told her about her father and his death. The revelation of the events, and how Iridia was part of it, she flee her home. She left the Jade Kingdom and find herself in Daunton. Fearing she could lose control of the demon at any time, she decided to find herself some friends who could handle it if needed, and from the many stories Iridia have told her, she aught adventurers would be the good kind of companions for her, and also maybe the only kind of people who could hear the truth without killing her. Appearance and personality Age: 21 Gender: Female Height: 5'6" Weight: 137 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Physical Description: This picture was taken from here. Created by angellong. All right are reserved to that artist. Region Kingdom of Jade Event - Possessed Hooks Banish the Oni inside her Find Milian to avenge his father. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Resist: Fire 6 Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6) Racial Features Tiefling Bloodhunt Resist Fire 6 Infernal Wrath => Diabolic Transformation Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-Light Languages: Common, Draconic Class Features Psion +2 Will Telepathy Focus Psionic Augmentation (2 Power Point) Ritual Casting Feats Ritual Caster Psion Diabolic Soul level Unarmored Agility level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Draconic Powers Powers Known Psion At-Will Dishearten Mind Thrust Encounter Send Thought Feature Distract Feature Intellect Fortress Daily Ravening Thought Other Encounter Black Wrath of Hell Feat Daily Diabolic Transformation Feat Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= }} Equipment Wishlist Anything useful. Here some idea: Weapon: *Orb of Mental Constitution (3) *Orb of Canny Liar (4) *Orb of Unfailing Constitution (5) Armor: *Flowform Cloth Armor (4) *Shadowdance Cloth Armor (5) *Enduring Spirit Vestment (7) *Robe of Scintillation (7) Neck: *Brooch of Shielding (3) *Lucky Charm (4) *Amulet of Seduction (5) Arms: *Phylactery of Action (3) *Bracers of Mental Might (6) *Bracers of Defense (7) Feet: *Resplendent Boots (6) *Boots of Fencing Master (7) Hand: *Glove of Piercing (3) *Resplendent Glove (5) Head: *Circlet of Second Chance (3) *Resplendent Circlet (7) Waist: *Belt of Vigor (2) Wondrous: *Sun Globe (1) Tatoo: *Demonskin Tatoo(3) Boon: *Ioun's Revelation (3) *Warding Mind (4) *Davros Elden's Defensive Step (7) Tracking Treasure Robe of Scintillation(A Chef's Request) XP A Chef's Request: 1056 A Chef's Request: 2116 Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by renau1g Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *One final thing. Your RBA (MInd Thrust) at the top of the summary still has +4 & MBA with quarterstaff should be +2 Minor though so approved Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Status Approved as level 1 by renau1g & ScorpiusRisk Mini-Stats Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Tiefling Category:L4W:Psion Category:L4W:Kingdom of Jade